1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to accessories for shade structures, including for umbrellas, pavilions, awnings, permanent patio coverings and other similar structures
2. Description of the Related Art
Patio umbrellas and shade structures come in a variety of configurations. In some cases patio umbrellas are supported from the side, in a cantilevered arrangement. These umbrellas provide excellent shade while not obstructing the space with a central pole. While an umbrella is very useful in the daytime to provide shade, it is less useful after sunset and in some cases will be folded up and stored. However, in many settings space is limited and storing umbrellas in the evening is inconvenient. It would be beneficial to equip umbrellas so that storing them at night is not needed or better yet is not preferred. For example, it would be very useful for umbrellas to provide useful functions beyond providing shade to the user.